


College Experience to Remember

by Kuramichan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Because I have no filter even when I write, Blood and Violence, But wait there's FLUFF, Creepy, Humor, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, NorFin/FinNor whichever, Stalker Russia, Swearing, but also violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramichan/pseuds/Kuramichan
Summary: Lukas, a cold Norwegian, goes off to college where he meets Tino, an overly-friendly Finn, who he becomes instantly drawn to. While trying to figure out his feelings for him, Lukas realizes Tino has a stalker and things are far more serious than they think. Hopefully with the help of a loud Dane, an annoyed Swede, and an indifferent Icelander, they can stop this unstable person before its too late.





	1. Chapter 1

College isn’t as exciting or fun as those in high school would have you believe. The newfound freedom was a pleasant change, but it only meant more responsibility to compensate. At least, this is what I found to be true within the first month of being in college myself. 

At this point, my body was done growing. I wasn’t necessarily short, but somehow Mathias always towered over me. Running in high school gave me enough muscle that I wasn’t skin and bone, but with my sharp angles, you couldn’t tell. Mathias on the other hand, not to say he was buff, but he was more than strong enough if him occasionally throwing me over his shoulder with one arm was any indicator. Regardless, I made sure to be roomed with Mathias in the dorms since, surprisingly, he’d managed to be accepted into the same college. 

Mathias had been my friend for a couple years, not of my own volition of course. He was a complete moron and enjoyed pissing me off and one day I would fix that stupid, gravity-defying hairstyle of his dammit, but I could never find it in me to push him away… after all, I owed him. I always would. He accepted me and even Emil, my Icelandic half-brother, as people we called “peers” thought us to be sociopathic freaks for our cold, quiet natures.

Anyway, we were the farthest thing from lovers, but there’s an explanation to our strange dynamics. High school was not kind to me and neither were my classmates, so any time someone was nice to me, I couldn’t tell if I wanted to be their friend or something more. For the longest time I thought I was in love with Mathias, who was always sticking up for me when someone tried to start a fight. He became the only person I could trust and when I came out about my feelings, he spoke with me about them. Instead of calling me disgusting or telling me to stay away, he helped me realize what I actually felt for him. I needed Mathias, but not in the way I thought. 

The Dane is clever like that at rare times, mostly because he’s serious when it really counts. Somehow, that embarrassing incident only served to bring us closer, though neither of us brought it up again. I’m smart in most things I do, but concerning emotions, Mathias will always have me beat, not that I would ever tell him so. 

Speaking of the otherwise clueless idiot, Mathias was on his bed, while I typed up a paper for class on my laptop, doing absolutely nothing. And what can a studious Norwegian such as myself get done with a bored Dane hanging around? You guessed it. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. It took all of five seconds for his arms to suddenly be draped across my shoulders, whining about how people can literally die of boredom and he could feel it seeping the life out of him as he spoke. 

“Too bad it hasn’t finished off the job yet.” I deadpanned before I, politely of course, shoved him off and heard Mathias roughly hit the floor.

“Lukas, that was so mean!” I normally wouldn’t believe that you could hear a pout without seeing one, but Mathias had long since erased that train of thought. I sighed, saving the paper and closing my laptop slowly before turning to face Mathias, who hadn’t moved from his spot on the floor.

“So? You’re bored, and what do you want ME to do about it?” I crossed my arms, staring down at him through, what I’d been told by many throughout my life were, cold eyes. Mathias never looked put off by my gazes much to my relief. As long as this happy, idiot friend of mine knew better. I had emotions, and very strong ones at that, but expressing them was near impossible, so I was more often than not depicted as emotionless.

“I want you to meet this dude from one of my classes, someone from Sweden named Berwald. He’s got the most terrifying face I’ve ever seen, and I have yet to hear him say more than three words in one sentence. I bet you two could be friends.” Mathias grinned up at me like he’d just given me a very convincing argument. “He and his roommate are a few doors down from us.” My gaze didn’t waver, but my chest felt a bit tight at his unpleasant assumption.

“You think we’ll buddy up just because we both have scary faces?” I spat the sentence out rather harshly. But Mathias shook his head as he stood up, grasping my wrist with a laugh.

“No, because you’re both misunderstood.” He corrected, pulling me out the door before I could say a word more. I had to admit, the idiot Dane sometimes had a way with words. 

So, he dragged me down the hall, I doubt he was even aware of doing this in his excitement, and we came to a door about four down from ours. Mathias knocked repeatedly until about the seventh time when I smacked his hand away from it. Thankfully, he released the death grip on my wrist to rub his struck hand pathetically. Before he could pout or do something equally as annoying, the door clicked and swung inward to reveal the tallest, scariest son of a bitch I have ever seen in my life. If my default expression wasn’t “resting bitch face” it would’ve twisted into “we are going to be murdered”. 

“Hey Waldy, can we chill here? I brought over my roommate this time!” Mathias spoke easily, like that glare wasn’t boring into his very soul at that ungodly nickname. Those dark eyes turned to look me over and I stared evenly back at him despite myself. A slight nod was the only confirmation and the two of us stepped inside. The room was simple, much like our own, and Mathias pulled me to the couch, eliminating the need of asking to sit down. This guy didn’t seem to mind as he walked to the back room and disappeared. This is who I’m supposed to get along with?

“See? I knew you wouldn’t find him intimidating.”-(Oblivious Mathias still oblivious)-“He’ll be right back. I’m sure he’s just telling Tino we’re over here.” At this, I blinked in disbelief. Wait, Tino as in…

“Hello again Mathias!” A familiar voice snapped us both to attention. The roommate was much shorter, filling out more in his hips with smooth shoulders in place of broad ones, blond hair swept a bit to the side, and wide violet eyes complimenting his round face. Those eyes flickered over to meet mine and I froze. The polite smile he wore stretched further. “Oh, you’re his roommate, Lukas?” I nodded once. Yes, it was him. Tino was in three of my classes and we’d spoken a few times with each other, but not enough for me to determine whether or not he saw me as a friend. I had to admit I felt drawn to him. The reason for this odd occurrence I had yet to figure out.

The Dane looked between the two of us confused. “You already know each other? What’re the odds?” Berwald wandered in at that moment and took a seat on a chair, Tino skipping over to sit beside me on the couch. He was already the center of attention now anyways.

“Hey Ber?” Tino said sweetly, catching Berwald’s attention instantly. “This is Lukas. I mentioned him before?” He gave a slight nod in acknowledgement and suddenly, glared at me. He was definitely glaring this time, but no one seemed to notice. Tino continued, turning to Mathias. “Why didn’t you invite him over before?”

“Well, you see, it’s hard to get a hermit out of his natural habita-“ The Dane yelped mid-sentence as I swiftly thumped the back of his head.

“Don’t mind him. In case you haven’t noticed, he’s kind of an idiot.” I ignored Mathias’ protests as I spoke. “Besides, I hardly believe dragging me down the hall by my wrist counts as an invitation.” Tino glanced between Mathias and myself, seemingly unsure what to make of our violent exchange before letting a laugh escape him. Well, we hadn’t made him uncomfortable yet.

The four of us spent a good amount of time together talking, and by that I mean mostly just Mathias and Tino. Berwald and I stayed quiet, content with listening to Tino as he spoke about the campus and how things were hard to get used to, having lived most of his life in Finland (though admittedly his accent is what had my attention). Actually, the only time I heard Berwald breathe a single word was only to insult Mathias, which Mathias completely took as playful banter. So aside from that, Tino really liked to talk, and before I knew it, Mathias and I realized we needed to head back to our room. So, I forced Mathias to say goodbye and began to haul him to the door by the front of his shirt. As we stepped out, Tino followed us for a few steps. 

“Come and talk whenever you want,” he insisted, “And don’t be a stranger in class, Lukas.” He smiled that happy smile of his and I could only glance back and utter a single “Okay” before closing the door behind us. 

_Well, if that wasn’t an offer, then I don’t know what is._ I thought to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET THE NORFIN/FINNOR GAMES BEGIN


	2. Chapter 2

I took Tino up on his offer after all. Throughout the following couple of weeks, we got to know each other fairly well, whether in class or just hanging out at one of our dorms. The two of us were comfortable and familiar with each other way faster than I thought possible. Mathias was quick to point this out since I used to open up excruciatingly slowly with others and he knew it. I couldn’t exactly explain to him that with Tino, I simply didn’t feel the need to hold back; that something about him made me want to trust him with everything, because although Mathias probably wouldn’t admit it, hearing that would hurt him. Even I have some semblance of empathetic foresight now and again.

The point is, Tino didn’t mind my cold demeanor or lack of words. I’m sure he’d been used to it seeing as he and Berwald had apparently known each other for a few years prior to college. In fact, one night I found him watching me curiously as we studied for a test together. Before I could question him, he said in his unique accent, “You’re features don’t change very much, but your eyes say a lot more than you think.” Then softly giggled and changed the topic as if he’d said nothing in the first place. 

Comments like that weren’t a rarity either, though he was more likely to say something than I was. We both said things almost out of the blue just when it felt right, not thinking if it would cross a line. It never did, seeing as he and I had developed some kind of strange connection; personal remarks or resting a head on a shoulder simply didn’t feel out of place. In fact, a warm fluttering in my chest and stomach never failed to present itself when the two of us had gentle exchanges like that. It was foreign and unsettling but exciting all the same.

I didn’t understand what I felt for Tino, honestly, but I knew something was definitely there. He wouldn’t leave my mind and I was drawn to him with emotions that were difficult to describe. Not that I knew what it was like to fall in love, clearly, but this icy, untalkative personality of mine melted the longer he was around. The constant conflicting thoughts about him kept me busy enough, but for some reason I sensed I wasn’t the only one who felt this way. Tino had a very easy-to-read face after all.

Small actions like his would normally be quite sickening to me, yet I never minded them from him. He could look up at me and make eye contact just long enough to flash an almost embarrassed smile, or let a hand lay lightly on my shoulder for more time than necessary. Every time, something about his actions caused a warmth to rise to my face. Not that I ever returned his smiles or anything, but I never got the feeling that he expected me to.

Berwald still glared at me when Tino and I were around each other, though Tino seemed hesitant to say why. He was the same towards Mathias as well, but with seemingly less conviction. In the end he stated that Berwald was just particularly protective of him. He knew something more, I could tell, but it wasn’t my place to push it if that’s the answer he was giving me. If Tino had something to say, he’d tell me, right?

It was about then that I began to notice a few oddities. Tino would sometimes space out big time in class and I’d have to gently shake him until he responded to me. After our classes he looked reluctant to part ways, almost as if nervous, and Berwald hovered around him any and all times he possibly could like some kind of crazed bodyguard. There was no figuring it out and Tino didn’t want to tell me; which was strange because at that point we had shared things I don’t think I ever want other people to hear. I’d even told him of the embarrassing circumstance that caused Mathias and I to become close.

Then I found out. Our class had just let out and the two of us were making our way to find something to eat. It hadn’t been a bad day so far and I only had two classes left before the weekend officially started. Tino chatted away as usual, but quite suddenly stopped, his hand tugging at the sleeve of my shirt.

“Hey, you know I’m not really that hungry. Can we go to the dorms for now? I think I want to take a nap instead.” His normally sheepish smile twisted oddly as though forced. I took this seriously and scanned him unblinkingly. The dorms were in the opposite direction and he’d just been complaining about skipping breakfast this morning. My head swam with possibilities, few of them good. Something about this felt really off. Without a word on my part, I clasped Tino’s hand and headed back toward the dorms.

As we passed through a doorway, I nonchalantly glanced back and confirmed one of my suspicions. Someone who looked to be another student had trailed halfway down the hall and was definitely staring at us. A tall (What’s with all these tall people?), bigger male with pale blond hair and soft features, not unlike Tino himself, stood almost leaning against the wall. The biggest difference I could see from our position were his eyes. They were vibrant blueish-violet hues, ruined by the dark aura of the one in possession of them. I arrived at the conclusion that Tino was being followed by a complete creep, but I didn’t yet know to what extent things had reached.

I didn’t alert Tino to the male’s persistent presence as I concluded that he was still behind us and made our way quickly to the dorms. Although he was out of sight by the time we reached our hallway, I took us to my dorm and locked the door behind us. Mathias was in class meaning we were on our own. Tino didn’t relinquish the grip on my hand and I searched his expression again. He wasn’t hiding anything from me this time.

“Who is he?” I asked softly, still managing to make Tino jump. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he realized I wasn’t completely blind and had spotted him as well. The Finn breathed shakily and looked away.

“I don’t actually know.” He admitted. “He’s been around since day one, but it hasn’t gotten bad until recently. He’s… stalking me. At first it was just passing me in the hallways, then he followed me to my classes, and most recently he found my dorm room. He’s also been slipping notes with all kinds of creepy promises and threats under our door and when Berwald saw them, he absolutely flipped. He didn’t say anything of course, but I’ve seen that look before. He’s furious enough to do something about it. I don’t want this person to hurt one of you by association, so I didn’t tell anyone more than necessary. Um, I’m sorry for that…” Guilt flashed in his eyes. I sighed, slightly exasperated. Well, that wasn’t good.

“No sense in worrying now, but didn’t you go to the head of dorms or something to ask what you could do?” Even if Berwald knew of it, I didn’t feel any easier about the situation one bit.

“I did, honestly!” Tino held his hands up defensively. “Anyone I asked said I should just change rooms, but I don’t want to be separated from Berwald…” Tino would be the type to pull that kind of expression. His features drooped, and his face resembled one much like a sad puppy. Admittedly bothered by the display, I placed a palm against his cheek in a hopefully comforting manner, relieved when he leaned into the touch. 

Maybe giving himself a little distance from Berwald would do some good. I couldn’t tell if it was just a selfish thought or not. I’d seen it since the day Mathias introduced us; the way Berwald responded to Tino even in simply saying his name or giving him attention. He wasn’t dangerous, and I could never see him hurting Tino, but the Finn seemed numb to his possessive behavior and thought nothing of it. Didn’t he have the right to know that his best friend of five years had such strong feelings? For the moment, however, I needed to ignore the fact that he was relying far too heavily on someone who was madly in love with him. And ignore the burning sensation in my stomach at the very thought.

“Listen Tino, let me talk to Mathias about it and see if we can come up with a solution. Stalkers are unstable people, so we can’t let this go on for too much longer.” Tino nodded, flashing me a quick but nervous grin. I urged him to follow me further into my dorm. “For now, let’s go eat the stash of food Mathias thinks is cleverly hidden in the back of his closet.” This time, Tino let out a genuine laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, things took a turn for the worse. I spent my time reassuring Tino he’d be fine and to call any of us if he needed help, but it wasn’t long before he did just that. It was late into a Friday night, around twelve or one, when there were rapid knocks on our door. Mathias reached it first and had no sooner opened it than Tino raced right into him, grabbing on tightly. Assessing the situation quickly, the Dane threw our door shut and managed to lock it with him still holding on. We both waited to make sure no one else was coming to the door before breathing out slightly in relief. I thought for sure he was being chased or something, the way he bolted in. I approached the two, tapping lightly on the Finn’s shoulder.

“Come on, you don’t want to contract anything weird from him. Let’s go to my room and talk.” Mathias gave an indignant look but let my comment slide before letting Tino go and returning to whatever game was on his laptop. Tino was more than happy to follow me. 

Even after reaching the room, he seemed hesitant to speak. Silence filled the air as I sat quietly on the edge of my bed and waited for him to figure out what he wanted to say. I wasn’t about to push or prod him for answers, not with that anxious expression. His eyes were unusually dark when he finally put the words together in his head.

“Berwald went home for the weekend due to a family emergency and I kept telling him I would be fine, but my mind wouldn’t stop making up scenarios where I’d be attacked or worse and I couldn’t stop overthinking it, so I was really paranoid and couldn’t sleep and thought that guy might be outside the room but I didn’t want to bother you and I decided to come here anyways so I just ran for it and I was scared, and it felt like he was chasing me even though when I looked, no one there.” Tino panted slightly at his rush of words. I blinked several times, making sure I understood everything he’d said before responding.

“So, you just need some company then, right?”

“W-well, it’s not just that.” He confessed, piquing my interest. “I’ll admit this to you because you’ve come to mean a lot to me, and it wouldn’t be right to keep it from you… I haven’t really slept for a week or so now. It didn’t use to be this severe, but now I always convince myself that the second I do sleep, this guy will find a way in and hurt me. Ber’s room is further in the back than mine. I haven’t told him about it because he would insist on staying up with me or something and I don’t want him to do any more than he already has. I don’t know what to do.” I contemplated his words with increasing anxiety. So, he was majorly freaked out about it, and rightfully so. I noticed he was off lately, but sleep deprivation was a far more concerning notion.

“Stay here for the weekend and use my bed. I can take the couch. Mathias and I won’t let anyone get in here, you know that.” I leaned back on my hands, head tilted to watch him more closely.

“I’d hate to be in the way, but the last thing I want to do right now is go back so, I’ll have to take you up on that.” He squinted for a second before asking, “What did Mathias ever say about what I should do?” At this, I shook my head tiredly.

“I’m not sure that ‘Confront the bastard and beat the daylights out of him’ is a good strategy. Though for some reason I feel this is the only time Mathias and Berwald will ever agree on something. He knows you can’t do that, the idiot.” The Finn’s shoulders drooped. That was the moment I could very clearly see the exhaustion and worry pulling down on him. The dark circles I’d missed before now stark against his complexion.

“Get in bed and sleep this off for now. Or at least try.” I commanded lightly, getting up to push him over. Without much of a fight, Tino climbed in and got comfortable. He seriously was out of it. Shaking my head, I turned to leave, but he quickly called me back.

“There’s no sense in you sleeping on the couch in your own place. I… don’t think I can sleep if you leave the room right now anyways.” Tino beckoned me with a soft, if weary, smile. I stared for only a moment before leaving my desk lamp on and climbing into the bed with him. He shifted enough to let me slide in beside him under the covers. 

Without putting too much thought into it, I wrapped an arm around his waist and urged him to come closer. His eyes widened slightly, but he shuffled over until our bodies were pressed to each other, molded like they were naturally made to fit. His arm reciprocated my own movement, draping over my waist with a tug of his own. 

Our gazes searched each other’s, both trying to figure out what this new development meant for us. Legs intertwined, bodies fitted together, and foreheads tilted against one another. This had to be the most comfortable I’ve ever been in my life, and Tino felt so warm and soft against me. He definitely didn’t have a bony body type like I did, and that odd fluttery feeling came rushing back, and remind me why we didn’t ever do this sooner? The violet in his eyes really was beautiful, I noticed, contrasting his pale skin and platinum blond locks. As if reading my thoughts, the Finn’s cheeks flushed.

“Your eyes are very striking.” Tino spoke quietly in the silence of my room. “They’re like a sapphire blue, but there are flecks of gold and green in them. I love them a lot.” Of course, Tino would be the one to say something so strange out loud as the hand on my side tightened its grip. I kept most things to myself, but in this particular situation, I felt it would be wrong.

“Yours too,” it was clear he didn’t think I’d respond in the way his eyes blinked in surprise, “I love yours too, Tino.” The sheepish smile on his lips widened and for a moment, he closed his eyes, breathing out softly. When he opened them again, I could see that captivating violet tinged with weariness and sadness.

“Lukas,” his tone had changed to be much less cheerful, “I really need some sleep.” I acknowledged his words by slowly beginning to rub circles into his back. Tino sighed contently and gave a light nuzzle of his head as he got comfortable. 

“I’ll be right here.” I reassured him. I watched him for a few moments before feeling him relax against me completely, though it was another half an hour before his breath and heartbeat slowed down. I sighed heavily to myself, feeling it would be a long night.

When I awoke late Saturday morning, Tino was sound asleep and very much still attached to me. I realized I had a decision to make: Move and wake Tino up or surrender the rest of my life to laying in the bed… Oh well, laying in bed beats having a life. So, I spent the next hour lightly running my fingers through his hair and occasionally humming to myself and taking in Tino’s details up close. He had very soft and feminine features for a male, but I felt as though it was misleading. Tino had some very masculine strengths about him, he just wasn’t in a good situation at the moment.

“Oh, so you don’t just do that with me.” A familiar, toneless voice had my head snapped over in surprise. My younger brother, Emil, stood near the doorway of my room, Mathias’ arm hanging heavily around his shoulders. The Dane had a wide Cheshire grin plastered on his face as he sauntered them both further into the room. 

“Nope! He also does that with me when we’ve been drinking.” Mathias crowed loudly. Now irritated, I untangled myself from Tino, who awoke instantly from the movement. Only feeling bad for a moment, my attention went straight to Mathias.

“Actually Dane, YOU’RE the one who gets drunk and throws himself all over me crying ‘I miss my ice prince! Where is my little Icelander? He didn’t find a more handsome Viking and leave me, did he? Nooooo!’” I mimicked Mathias the best I could, relishing in catching Tino pressing a hand over his mouth while he shook, trying not to laugh out loud. Mathias looked absolutely mortified, suddenly turning a dark shade of red and glancing wide-eyed at Emil, who returned a look of slight disgust. 

“You can just call me, you know.” Emil deadpanned. Mathias gave a nervous smile and scratched the back of his neck, mumbling something about “I’ll do that next time, geez”. Meanwhile, I glared holes into the Dane.

“So, why’d you bring my precious brother here?” Mathias seemingly forgot his embarrassment and jumped back into his usual springy self. 

“Well, you didn’t like what I had to say about Tino’s problem, but I figured the one getting a degree in crazy people would know what to do.” At this, Emil blinked up at him.

“Just remember you promised you’d take me to see the puffins at the zoo in exchange.” _Ah, he really is my little brother,_ I thought to myself fondly. Emil turned back to us and crossed his arms. “Well, I can’t promise anything, but start from the beginning and I’ll do my best to help you, Tino.”


	4. Chapter 4

I grew more impatient with the passing days. He was right in front of me, but Tino still remained out of my reach. I’d fully anticipated his large, intimidating roommate. What I did not see coming, however, was the apathetic-looking classmate, Lukas, who followed Tino around and, even more infuriating, kept putting his hands on him. It made me want to scream.

He constantly had some kind of contact with him, whether it was to squeeze his shoulder or run a hand along his back or, even worse, intertwining their fingers together.   
This new friend of his was also perceptive, and obnoxiously so. I could tell he observed his surroundings far more carefully than Tino did, which proved problematic for me. I had to keep myself more distant from them, but this would not do. I knew in my heart that I needed Tino since I first laid eyes on him, and he needed me. These irritants were not going to get in our way.

It took a lot of work, but over time, I studied the ones around him carefully and took notes. The roommate, Berwald, held more fighting capabilities than I’d originally given him credit for, but seemed easy enough to rouse with anger. Strength is not much without a tactful brain, after all. The Dane with almost spiked hair I wasn’t impressed with. He appeared much too carefree and oblivious to be problematic. If anything, it was Lukas who I deemed the biggest threat. Icy blue eyes and a sharp wit let him get by with very minute and slick movements. With such a quick and composed glance down the hall, even I would’ve missed that he was observing me if I hadn’t been closely assessing him as well.

Meanwhile, I tried many things to capture Tino’s affections, but finding the right tactic was difficult. Apparently, leaving him love notes didn’t get his attention and neither did following. He must have been playing coy with me and didn’t want to get embarrassed around his friends. Unfortunately, they were obviously trying to separate us and there was no chance in Hell I’d let them take Tino from me. 

If I could get him away from the poisonous influences clinging to him, then he and I could be together with no reservation. That would be easier said than done, however. Tino was too nice for his own good and couldn’t seem to get across the message that he didn’t want them around. In this case, I’d just have to do that for him, since threatening them with letters wasn’t going to work. 

The only viable option I could see, was to confront Tino personally, and hopefully rescue him from their clutches. I could feel it, this was going to work. I would corner Tino by himself and take him with me and forget the ones who call themselves “friends”; we could just ditch the damned school. It hadn’t been my choice to come here anyways, but in the end, I was glad it happened. 

All I had to do was keep them away, so they couldn’t convince him I wasn’t helping with slanderous and selfish lies. Besides, I knew far better than they did about what was best for him. He is mine. Was there something I hadn’t yet made clear about that? Tino is mine and only mine. Anyone who thought differently had a problem that could be easily solved if I had a small talk with them. In fact, I planned on doing just that, should those friends of his get any bright ideas. 

To have Tino within my grasp, I would need someone’s help in case something was to go awry. Even if I prided myself in being extraordinarily capable, I wouldn’t take any chances. Though I kept my distance from most people in the school, I always made sure to have my connections, so finding a helper would be simple.

Someone came to mind immediately. I didn’t trust him, and I even loathed him greatly, but he’d proven to be a valuable asset to me in the past. Out of all my current options, he would have to do. Though not much older than myself and not much stronger either, he could take a person head on quite easily. The best part about him was how simply someone could get him to do their bidding. Money apparently buys everything in this world and it was all he ever concerned himself with. Interestingly enough, I happened to be the opposite and the only thing I cared about at the moment was Tino. If I could just have him, then nothing else mattered to me. 

It did take some time to find the helper’s whereabouts, but once I had, it was all smooth sailing. He did not take pleasure in seeing me again, and I reveled in the stiff atmosphere as I explained every detail of my desires and proposal.

“This is the last thing I’ll ever do for you,” his thick accent dripped with hatred, “I thought the person before was enough.” I felt anger cracking at my calm exterior, but I wouldn’t dare relent.

“He ruined himself.” I explained to him patiently. “It was not my fault that he betrayed my trust and went off to die quietly without me. So, I didn’t need him, and I’ve found someone better.” I could see the look of absolute madness in his eyes but ignored it since he would do what I wanted regardless of his thoughts concerning me.

“This is the last time.” He reiterated his previous statement and left it at that. Taking this as his goodbye, I spun around to walk away. Pausing a few steps later, I tilted my head off to the side to look at him once more and offered a final utterance.

“If you fail on your part and I lose Tino,” a wide smile gracing my features even as my ravenous gaze seared into his vulnerable one, “I might be tempted to actually fucking kill you this time.” Without waiting for a reaction, I strolled away. 

_Ah, I’m getting so close, Tino. I won’t let anyone get in our way and then we can be together…_


	5. Chapter 5

Mathias and Emil were long gone when Tino assaulted me with questions I just couldn’t answer as we sat on the bed side-by-side. My brother had said it all, so there really wasn’t much for me to elaborate on. The problem was simply that Tino struggled to wrap his head around it. 

“Listen Tino,” I tiredly pinched the bridge of my nose, “There’s nothing more I can tell you. He’s romantically obsessed with you and there’s nothing we can do yet besides keep track of him. I know you don’t want to hear this, but my brother is right about all of it. This stalker will most likely act out violently at some point when he realizes he’s not winning you over.” Tino tightly hugged his legs and mulled it over for a moment.

“So, I have to wait for him to attack me?” He roughly shook his head before leaning his weight against me. “He’s already shown so much aggression recently, and it feels like I’m trapped. Lukas, I don’t know how I can get out of this without someone being seriously hurt.” At times like these, I wish I wasn’t such a blunt person, so I could assure him everything would turn out fine. I just didn’t know if that was true.

“Someone probably will get hurt, but we won’t let it be you if we have a say in it. Emil said it helped that you opened up to us because you’re not by yourself now. If you are in any danger, there are four other people to go to.” Those words were all I could offer him, but it seemed they were enough. Tino rested silently for a minute or so before breaking the silence. 

“Maybe I should get Berwald to start sleeping beside me.” Although he would ideally feel better, I found this comment to be something I couldn’t let go. As his gaze glanced up to meet mine, I shook my head. Tino quickly sat up a bit. “What do you mean ‘no’?” And here we go; I was really going to open my mouth and say it, wasn’t I? You know what? Yeah, I’ll say it.

“He’s in love with you.” The second those words left me, I could tell it didn’t quite reach him. Tino laughed nervously, until he realized I wasn’t taking it back. Then his eyebrows knit in confusion.

“You don’t think maybe you’ve mixed something up?” Immediately I shook my head again. “But, Ber would tell me, I know it. He’s my close friend.” There wasn’t much I could say to convince him seeing as they’d been around each other too long for Tino to tell the difference between his friendly gestures and the more-than-friendly gestures. At the very least I could get him to think about it, even if he didn’t quite believe me.

“The thing is, Tino, you’re an open book. He probably figured out a while ago that he’s not the one you have feelings for.” As my words sank in, his eyes widened. Suddenly his face flushed a shade of red I have never seen on him before. Did… did I embarrass him just now?

“H-hey, stop turning red on me.” I commanded uneasily, my face beginning to feel hot under pressure of the violet hues still focusing on me.

“You stop then.” He replied, just as unsettled. Oh, so I’d actually done it too. That was a new one for me. To be honest, I was intrigued at the very thought of my own face coloring with something besides disappointment. I scooted closer to Tino, who flinched back harshly as though I had come too close. I pointed to myself, fixing him with a serious gaze.

“Do… do I look like a tomato or a lobster?” We held eye contact for about ten full seconds, Tino’s expression one of utter bewilderment, until he promptly dissolved into laughter, covering his mouth to stop himself. I maintained my frozen features and, just as he seemed to get himself together, I crept closer, still pointing. 

“Answer the question, Tino.” I deadpanned. At this, he erupted again into giggles, enough so that he tipped over onto my bed face-first. I smirked to myself in my absurd victory.

“Please! Oh my god, Lukas stop!” I heard the muffled pleading between laughs. Turning his head to the side after a few moments, he grinned widely. “That has to be the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard you say.” I crossed my arms and leaned back against the bed post, thinking I was sure he’d heard worse from me. Sitting back up and clearing his throat, Tino returned to his former position as well and sighed. For a while, we sat in complete silence, since I could tell the Finn had something else to say. 

“Um. About Berwald.” His subdued tone brought me to attention. “I still don’t really see what you’re seeing, but you’re not a liar. So, I promise not to do anything unnecessary.” Well that was about all I could’ve hoped for. I knew my place, and I would drop the subject and let him decide the rest himself.

With this renewed atmosphere, Tino reached for my hand and intertwined our fingers together. I gladly complied and reciprocated his offering. It only took this much for everything in me, raging or uncomfortable emotions, to feel at peace. Moments like these were nice, and I basked in it for as long as I could before speaking again.

“We’ve got some options here.” I reminded him. “We can either go get something to eat or continue the sleep that Mathias destroyed for you earlier.” Tino tilted his head with a small smile.

“Still not going to admit you’re the one who woke me up by yelling?” He playfully asked. I rolled my eyes at him and waved him off with my free hand.  
“I wouldn’t have yelled if he wasn’t a moron.” I insisted stubbornly. Tino didn’t seem to mind it too much.

“Sure, sure.” He sarcastically agreed, stomach suddenly growling angrily. He sat for a minute, clearly having an internal struggle before mumbling, “I think I’ve settled on the food option.” Once he’d said it, I realized my stomach felt empty as well. I shrugged and slid off the bed, pulling Tino along with me. 

The two of us silently readied to leave, both enjoying the comfortable silence I felt most would mistake for tension; yet another thing I loved about having him around. I thought back on the conversation we’d just had and realized the depth it managed to reach. I still questioned whether he understood his feelings for me or if he, like myself, couldn’t reach an answer just yet. For the moment, seeing his reaction earlier proved to be plenty for me. Shaking my head to rid myself of that crazy affair, I saw an opportunity for something else. 

“So,” I waited for him to look my way before continuing, “tomato or lobster?” Tino raised his eyebrows in disbelief. 

“No way. I’m not comparing you to either. I won’t play these sick games of yours.” His words were overdramatic, but with purpose when he gave me a thoughtful glance. “Although, one could compare you to a love-sick school girl.” The absolute shit-eating grin I was met with rivaled that of the great Dane himself. Ah, so my lovely Finn could take the heat AND dish it out. Fair.

“What? Settling for a blushing Norwegian man like myself because you can’t get a real girl?” Tino’s mouth dropped about halfway to the floor, but somehow, he recovered well.

“Aaaaaand already I’m leaving you.” He smiled sweetly, striding towards the door. I was quick to catch up, grabbing an arm with both hands. 

“Alright. You win.” Tino cheerfully accepted this, laughing and giving a shake of his head. It was good to see him genuinely happy and bantering playfully with me after being so torn up and helpless just last night. My lips tugged up at the corners, of their own accord might I add, if only noticeable enough to be seen by the one standing in front of me.


	6. Chapter 6

Berwald wasn’t pleased when I admitted to spending the weekend with Lukas and Mathias because of my paranoia, but two weeks came to pass, and everything settled back down. In fact, I didn’t even see my stalker once, which was almost as unnerving as being followed around every day. He didn’t just drop off the radar to let me live my life in peace, and I knew that. Berwald and Mathias insisted it to be a good thing and I should enjoy the freedom, but Lukas wasn’t convinced either. He called his brother who stated that I would do well to be more cautious than ever for a while; until I could be absolutely sure he was gone. 

I took to having Lukas on speakerphone every night, just to have someone “there” with me and to make conversation when Berwald or I left to different rooms. Even if it was silent on both ends, knowing I could always say something to him made me feel far more secure. It reached Saturday night and I was in my room studying for a test the next week and was doing a good job until…

THUMP

_What the hell was that?_ I’d nearly jumped out of my skin at how loud the noise was. I knew Berwald was in the living space and he could’ve been doing anything, but that sound had me on edge. Not wanting to seem completely out of my mind to Lukas, I told him I would be back and went to check on Berwald. There’s no way he could’ve fallen or dropped something that big, right?

I exited the hallway and had reached the living space, about to call out to him when I registered the scene before me. Berwald lying still on the floor, and someone standing over him with a heavy object, which they dropped beside his limp form. My hand flew to my mouth to cover the shocked gasp that almost escaped me. It was him, my stalker, standing over my non-responsive best friend. Apparently, I didn’t need to make any noise because my presence had already been detected.

“Tino~” He sang, taking a step towards me with a crooked smile. I’d never heard his voice before, but I’m glad I hadn’t. It sent chills racing down my spine and caused my stomach to churn. I quickly took a step back from him. “Come here, come over to me Tino~”.

It made me sick. His disturbingly calm and friendly voice set off every red flag in my head. What do I do? What do I do?! I thought in panic until I remembered my phone. Lukas. If I could reach my phone, he would help me. I stood for a second more and spun on my heels to run back down the hall to my room, heart racing as I heard he was coming after me. I managed to reach the door when a pair of iron-like arms snaked around my waist, pulling me back with force. I screamed at the unexpected contact, then grabbed onto the door frame.

“Get your hands off!” My words came out higher pitched than usual in fear. “Stop touching me, dammit! I’m not going anywhere with yo-“ One on his large hands slammed over my mouth, instantly silencing me. 

“Ah, but it will be so much fun with the two of us. You and I will be so happy together.” He purred into my ear, way too close for comfort. I would have cringed if I wasn’t on the verge of a full-blown panic attack. Had I been close enough? Did Lukas hear me? There was no way for me to know as he easily pried me away from the door frame and began to drag me back, securing my arms this time so I had no chance of grabbing anything. 

I fought with every ounce of strength I had in me, kicking my legs out and screaming through his hand, wanting someone, anyone, to hear me and help. We passed by Berwald and I called out his name desperately, wishing for him to wake up. Of course, he didn’t, and the stalker practically carried me out of the dorm with ease.  
_Lukas, please,_ I begged, squeezing my eyes shut, _please help me._

-

The night had been going fairly well, Tino and I talking about what we thought would be on our test in a few days. Even Mathias was quiet, face timing Emil in his room and attempting to teach him how to play some stupid game of his through the camera. Then, Tino excused himself. I thought nothing of it and waited for his return, but that was when it happened.

A scream. My stomach dropped when I recognized it as Tino. Though he sounded a bit quiet over the phone, I heard the words he shouted until they were suddenly cut off. I jumped to my feet and sprinted to Mathias’ room, kicking it open with such force, the Dane yelped in surprise and rolled off the side of his bed. 

“It’s Tino.” I rushed out, Mathias sitting straight back up. “Someone’s got him, I heard screaming.” At this, the Dane jumped up to his feet in a flash. 

“Emil, call the police!” He barely got the words out prior to charging for the bedroom door. I ran out with him, hearing my brother’s parting words over the phone just before the Dane ended his call.

“Be careful, you dumbasses!” Letting Emil get away with the name-calling for now, I noticed Mathias’ uncharacteristically dark face.

“Should’ve called an ambulance.” He growled out as we reached the front door. I was only able to utter a questioning: “what are yo-” when he turned to make eye contact, blue eyes blazing into my own. “Because if he even thinks about hurting Tino, or you, that bastard is going to need one.” I said nothing more.

_Isn’t that my line?_


	7. Chapter 7

“There!” Just as we entered the hallway, I’d sighted movement in my peripheral vision. Someone just disappeared around the corner. Without hesitation, the two of us charged down the hall to catch up. When we reached it and turned into the room the hall connected to, my eyes widened. Tino was literally being dragged away by the unmistakable source of his suffering from the past couple months.

“Hey!” Mathias barked out loudly, causing the tall figure to jerk his head to look at us. In his startled state, Tino must have felt his grip slacken because he threw all his weight in direction and broke through. Both he and I ran to close the distance and I wrapped my arms around him in a protective hug, calming him down by stroking his hair. 

“Ber is hurt.” His voice wavered as he held back tears. “He was hit over the head and didn’t move.” I nodded to show I understood. We needed to get away from this guy and find Berwald help fast. I could only hope Emil asked for medical assistance as well.

“Are you hurt?” I held both sides of his head with my hands to make him look at me. Tino shook it lightly before I was satisfied enough to let go. We turned our attention to the stalker who glared with a look that said he wanted me dead. 

“It is nice to meet you face-to-face, Lukas, Mathias.” The smile he sent my way was not in the slightest bit friendly. Not so surprising that he knew our names. “I am Ivan. It is a pleasure.” It disturbed me how he could do that with his voice and still sound completely menacing.

“I don’t care what your name is, you’re not taking him from us, now or ever.” Another moment I was grateful for my icy nature. No matter how things were, I could remain relatively calm. 

“This is a problem.” Hearing his voice set my hair on end. It wasn’t right. “You are both in my way. We will be together no matter the cost and no one will stop us.” Reaching inside his coat, we all glued our eyes to the weapon he pulled out. A blade.

“You wouldn’t dare,” I growled out menacingly, hands balled into fists. If this psycho thought he would take Tino without an all-out fight, he was sorely mistaken. Ivan’s head tilted slightly in acknowledgement, the knife loosely swinging between his fingers. His harsh violet gaze flickered wildly between Mathias and myself as if calculating whether or not he could take on both of us at once. With a goddamn knife he very well could.

“Over my dead body.” I think all of us were shocked to see Berwald suddenly appear in front of Tino, towering like a protective iron wall and training Ivan with the most blood-freezing expression, I believe it is safe to say, any of us have ever seen. Absolute silence descended upon us once everyone seemed to register what just happened. Although he stood tall, Berwald hunched slightly and breathed heavily, fighting off the effects of the head wound he’d received. I had to avoid the Swede’s face, his dark glare sending a chill down my spine. Ivan stood his ground with the beginnings of a grin making its way onto his horrendous features. And that’s when I realized.

My eyes darted over to Tino, finding him staring at his best friend of five years, expression one of simultaneous understanding and shock. I nearly flinched back in empathy at the situation. Tino could recognize THIS form of declaration. _I tried to tell you…_ I thought. But it was too late to hide what Berwald had just revealed to those present.

“I see,” Ivan’s irritatingly calm tone broke the silence, taking a single step forward to which Berwald straightened immediately. “You are actually a coward.” His disgusting grin twisted further, causing me to almost feel sick, and I could tell he was going to voice what we all now knew. “…You are in love with him.” Berwald’s usually stoic face flinched. 

“And?” He glared straight into Ivan’s eyes, not daring to look down at Tino and risk changing his expression. Tino, however, continued to stare at his friend’s back in bewilderment. “It doesn’t matter what I feel.” The stalker took this into consideration.

“Ah, but it does,” he insisted, “You love Tino, but you can’t protect him. Haven’t you already proven as much? You aren’t the one who stopped me from claiming what is mine, they were.” He gestured to me and Mathias, grinning widely. He was just playing mind games, but it took its toll on Berwald. The Swede already harbored so much anger towards Ivan, we could tell whatever happened next wouldn’t be a good thing. And we were right.

He snapped and threateningly approached Ivan, Tino yelling for him to come back. The two broke out into a fight. Berwald threw his fist wherever he could reach while attempting to dodge Ivan’s knife as it sliced through the air, mere inches away from his face and body. There wasn’t a lot he could do on his own and I prepared to take action when someone rushed passed me.

“Mathias! What the hell are you doing?!” He ignored me and went immediately to tackle Ivan. With both of their weight against him, he crumbled under the pressure and fell back. Nothing about him said he was finished yet, since he still swung the knife around at them, nearly cutting Berwald’s neck at one point. Ivan seemed dead set on the Swede, perhaps he also was angry about someone else loving Tino. All the two of us could do was watch in horror at the close calls and hope for one of them to get the weapon out of his grip. 

They seemed to go on and on for a while like this, until Berwald slipped up, clutching his injured head in pain. Ivan caught him off-guard for just a second and he thrusted the knife up to stab him through when Mathias, probably without thinking, shoved him out of the way. 

Berwald looked over in visible disbelief as a sound I never want to hear again erupted from the Dane’s throat. A cry of agony.


	8. Chapter 8

My heart nearly stopped at the sound. Mathias had bit into his jacket as red began to run down the hand that had barely grabbed onto the blade of Ivan’s knife before it plunged into his chest. With another cry, the Dane finally wrestled it out of Ivan’s stunned grip and threw it well out of reach.

“Oh my God, Mathias!” The loud shriek I let out shocked even myself. He could’ve been killed. Had he been a second too late, I could’ve lost him. Everything in my body screamed at me to drag Mathias away from danger, but I was frozen. There was something more important to be done… What was it? My mind was stuck in its state of shock until Berwald fixed me with a glare over his shoulder as he and Mathias fought to hold Ivan down.

“Get Tino away! Go find help!” The roughness in his voice broke through to me and before I’d processed much, I was already running with Tino, his wrist in my vice-like grip. A crazed howl echoed down the hall, which I could only assume belonged to Ivan since I was taking his prey away. We tore around a corner and immediately skid to a halt. Someone blocked our path. I yanked Tino roughly behind me when I saw he was not friendly.

The man was taller than both of us (Is this really a surprise anymore?), with green eyes and hair that spiked more than Mathias’. A scar stood out against the pale skin just above one of his eyes. He would be stronger than either of us, but this guy was itching for a fight and regardless, I would give him exactly that. It was a simple assumption to say he was a friend of Ivan’s.

“You’re not going anywhere,” he hissed in an undiscernible accent. That was all the warning we were given before he came straight towards me. I ducked and scooped him up around the middle to throw him back, letting out a frustrated grunt at how unbelievably heavy this guy was. His back finally hit the floor only for his legs to wrap around mine and pull me down with. We were in a power struggle to be the one on top. 

When the man realized it wasn’t going anywhere, he rolled me off to the side. He stood back up and headed for Tino. In a blind rage, I launched myself at the man and swung him out of range, tripping both of us in the process. I maintained my place on top and managed to land a punch or two in the face before finding myself flipped onto my back instead. The man hovered above me returning the punch, plus some more, swiftly and with much more power. Although it hurt more than anything I’ve felt in a long time, I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of hearing me yell out. His weight crushed me into the ground and not only could I not move or breathe, but I couldn’t see a way out of it. 

The man reached back for something in his pocket when I heard an angry shout before he suddenly lifted off me and fell backwards. Shaking my vision clear, the first thing I saw was Tino on the ground, his legs wrapped tightly around the man’s throat. He grabbed at the Finn relentlessly but made no further progress with the air supply being choked out of him by powerful muscles and had no throat or face to grab at. I’d honestly never seen anything like it. This continued until the man’s arms grew weaker in their movement, Tino squeezing still. I managed to recover from shock enough and stumbled over to hold onto Tino’s shoulders with desperation. 

“Tino, stop!” I shook him harshly. “No more, we have to go.” Seemingly shaken by what I could only assume was my beaten appearance, he instantly released his grip and scrambled up to stand with me, panting. 

“I-I’m sorry!” He squeaked in distress. “I just lost it for a moment and I couldn’t just let him do that to you and I’ve never felt so raging mad in my lif-“ I slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Yes, yes you saved me. I have to love you forever. Now let’s go!” I insistently tugged him from the coughing and sputtering man, who attempted to give chase but was unable to keep up. It would be a lie if I said I wasn’t impressed with Tino over the sudden display of fighting power, but I’d keep that to myself for now.

The two of us made it to the front door right as three police officers in uniform quickly shoved them open. They spotted us, my bruising face and Tino’s hair and clothing in disarray from struggling and came right over. I allowed him to quickly explain Ivan’s knife fight and the man who attacked us. "Y-you choked him with your legs?!" One asked, perplexed, when Tino explained the encounter. It must have been a surprise to see that someone looking as soft as Tino wasn't anywhere near defenseless. I didn't care how he did it, I was just grateful to him for saving me in the first place. Soon, two of them ran in the direction Tino pointed to and the other stayed behind to get more details. Although Mathias’ injuries weren’t severe, he assured us a medic would be able to see to him soon. 

They continued to speak, Tino giving him the full story about being stalked for so long and fearing Ivan. He asked me a few questions at some point to which I spoke in as few words as possible. I could never blindly trust authorities. 

A moment where he reached out to offer Tino a hand on the shoulder, but after what had just happened, I instinctively grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back against me. My arms firmly held him as I scowled at the officer from over one of Tino’s shoulders. It was a bad reaction, but the man didn’t seem too put off by it, lowering his hand back down. 

“Lu-Lukas, its okay.” Tino gently pressed his head back to mine, a hand coming up to cup my cheek. “Ah, I think he’s still a little wired from all that adrenaline.” He laughed softly, and I buried my face into his shoulder to hide my sudden embarrassment. Then, other voices entered the room and we both recognized our friends.

The two officers returned with both the man and Ivan in cuffs, Mathias and Berwald following them out dutifully. Ivan gazed directly at Tino and strained against the officer’s hold, while I stayed tightly glued to him. _You’re never coming anywhere near him again,_ I spat in my mind. Our friends jogged up to us, a wide smile on Mathias’ face despite the blood still pouring down his hand.

“What happened to your glasses, Ber?” Tino questioned, noticing how they fit brokenly on his nose. Although Berwald seemed uneasy around him now, he sighed.

“He broke them.” The Swede stated simply, pointing a thumb over at Mathias who did not look in the slightest bit sorry.

“Dude, I saved your ass from getting stabbed. Can’t you be more thankful?” At this, Berwald fixed him with a dark glare, which Mathias brushed off. “Besides, Emil’s gonna think I’m the best boyfriend ever! Saving a friend so heroically!” I only let go of Tino so I could tell him off.

“No, he’s going to think you’re an idiot for throwing yourself into danger and letting someone harm his precious big brother.” I told him firmly. The Dane studied my face for a second before letting out the most horrendous noise and squeezing me uncomfortably against his chest.

“How did I not see that earlier?! Did that guy put his hands on you? I’ll kick his ass.” As he fretted over me, I violently pushed away from his suffocating grip. I looked to Tino for help only to see he and Berwald talking quietly. Dammit, I had to suffer by myself and let them be. 

“Uhh so, I still need statements from two of you.” The third officer stood a few feet away from us, having watched the scene in awkward silence. I gave a final harsh shove and separated myself from Mathias. 

“Go on, you moron. Worry about kicking ass later.” I paused for a brief second to squeeze his uninjured hand in mine. “And be more careful why don’t you.” I quickly let him go and turned my back to him, knowing the smug grin that would greet me, and went to speak with Tino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to a con soon so I'll make sure to post again the second I get back from it!


	9. Chapter 9

The next couple months flew by when there was no deluded stranger stalking around the campus. Things went back to a relative normalcy, plus the fact that Tino finally understood Berwald’s feelings. No one spoke too often about it, but they had some conversations together to explain both of their sides and they remained close friends. Berwald wouldn’t let it ruin their friendship and Tino didn’t want to push him away. From what I could tell, being rejected had calmed the Swede down and he seemed to be able to focus on more things in his life. 

As for the Ivan situation, my brilliant brother gathered whatever information he could on his life and whereabouts and included the accomplice in his investigation as well. We’d all sat and listened to Emil describe how the other man, named Lars or something similar, was just a loner who did anything he could to make money for his sick sister and got caught up in the wrong crowd. I could understand him really, because I’d do anything for Emil, half-sibling or not.

But even more tragic and slightly horrific was Ivan’s side of things. Emil told us Ivan had been in and out of different facilities and was transferred to our college to get him away from the catastrophe he’d caused at the last one. His victim, before Tino, was a kindhearted, overly friendly Lithuanian named Toris; the same personality as Tino, which may have explained a lot. Ivan became infatuated with this roommate of his and terrorized him. He possessed and stalked Toris to the point where he didn’t believe there was an escape and committed suicide about a year ago. 

Upon hearing this, Tino cried for half an hour. It was something very characteristic of him to do, crying over someone he’d never heard of until that moment. I pulled him to lay on top of me, so I could hold him and let him cry it out against my chest. I urged my brother to skip the rest about Toris and continue with Ivan. 

Since the incident with us, Ivan had been stuck in yet another psych ward and the evidence against him suggested he wouldn’t be let out of their supervision unless it was to transfer him to a prison for attempted abduction and attempted manslaughter. Those were his two options. We’d finally received some closure on the situation.

“Now that everything’s fine,” Mathias had enough sympathy in him to wait for Tino to stop crying at least, “Can we just talk about how cool it must be to have more than one person like you at once?” Both my head and Emil’s have never turned over so fast in our lives, staring wide-eyed at him in disbelief. 

“Are you serious?” I angrily asked. “If Tino wasn’t on me right now I might just kill you.” Mathias turned to Emil with his mouth slightly dropped in surprise.

“Don’t look at me.” Emil snapped, “In fact, don’t talk to me either since you don’t remember having TWO BROTHERS like you at the same time. We clearly don’t mean that much, do we?” Mathias attempted to sooth my very irritated brother, who was the only one that really felt so strongly about it. Tino sat up from his spot my chest to look up at me through bright violet hues.

“Good thing you found me then.” He smiled and leaned forward to press our lips gently together. It was slow and sweet, and when he moved away, I wanted to pull him back for more. In the company of others I am fairly reserved, but I always let Tino show affection when he wanted. He and I had been together, honestly right after he was nearly kidnapped, but at least we figured it out in the end, alright?

“The horror I would’ve endured, the time I could have wasted being with him. So glad that responsibility falls to Emil and not me. I can’t believe I even considered it. Not to mention how much I already waste on him even being his friend.” Though I was making fun, because anyone knows I couldn’t have been happy without him, the stupid Dane happened to overhear me. 

“Is that how it is?” He feigned offence, turning from his now content partner to approach me threateningly. As if on cue, Tino rolled right off me and onto Emil’s lap, who wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on my boyfriend’s head. Berwald just stared as he usually did, happy to only be spectating, never involved. They would be offering no such help in my current predicament.

I tried to dive out of the way, but the Dane was faster. With my haphazardly flailing limbs, he tossed me over his shoulder, knowing full well I despised him doing this. My hips barely sat securely on him, and I threw my arms spastically around his waist from my upside-down position. 

“M-Mathias if you don’t put me down right now, I’m going to make you wish you were never born.” I hissed out. He wasn’t fazed, and even had the nerve to laugh.

“My little Norge, all you have to do is admit that you actually love me.” He held on tightly despite my kicking feet. _That’s it. He has to die. I’m going to murder him in his sleep._ I wanted to be put down immediately, but I knew he seriously was not going to comply unless I said what he wanted.

One thing to be understood about these displays of his, was that I’d said something unintentionally, or intentionally, hurtful to him. He didn’t like to talk about such difficult feelings, especially pertaining to being insulted or hurt, and was asking for reassurance that I didn’t mean what I’d said in the only way he knew how to ask: utilizing brute strength. It was also why no one would come to my rescue. So, I ignored the burning in my chest at having to say something so stupid to him and complied.

“Fine! I was joking, I love you now put me the fuck down before I have an aneurism.” I felt him shrug and slide me easily back down. There was no genuine anger in me, however, and all was forgiven. 

As I stepped back, I glanced around the room at everyone, taking in the scene. I had some great people in my life. Mathias, Emil, Tino, and yes Berwald too. Despite the circumstance being a grim one, they brought us together. I couldn’t even visualize myself never meeting Tino and falling in love with him or finding an unlikely friend in Berwald. But I’d never have it any other way.


	10. Epilogue

My eyes took in the scene before me with alarm. Tino and I stood beside each other, and I could feel the tension we were both facing. Mathias had taken the tall figure head on, but I couldn’t make out the person’s face. A swirling dark mist cast itself over his features, hiding them from me. 

Mathias had him pushed to the ground and was attempting to hold him down when suddenly, the Dane screamed in pain. Everything in my body went cold as I watched the knife this person had possession of go into his chest and come back out with a river of red to follow. My mouth was open to scream for him, but I could hear nothing over the sound of Mathias’ cries as he collapsed onto the ground and soon stopped moving, clothing and disarrayed hair soaking in his own blood.

Although I still couldn’t seem to make any noise, I felt hot tears cascade down my cheeks and my chest tighten in fear. I went to take Tino’s hand and get him away, but a pair of arms roughly held me in place. I glanced back at the person only to make out another dark, featureless figure. When my gaze turned back to Tino, the one who’d stabbed Mathias now held him tightly. I pulled at my own captor with all the force I could muster, and it wasn’t enough. 

Tino didn’t let the man take him so easily and just when it seemed he was about to break away, the figure grew angry. He gave up trying to manage Tino and instead shoved him to the ground right beside Mathias’ body. The man clambered on top of him, wrapping his large hands around the Finn’s delicate neck and began to choke him. 

His body thrashed around, legs trying to kick out and hands grabbing at whatever they could reach, but his face was turning unnatural colors and tears fell from his wide, violet eyes. I watched in horror as all too soon he stopped moving as well, arms slowly falling down to rest on the floor. 

There was nothing I could do. Nothing. It wasn’t enough. The person holding me dropped me to the ground. And that was when I saw them; two more bodies right next to Mathias and Tino… Berwald and Emil. 

This time, I really did scream and thrashed around in panic as I suddenly found myself in a dark room, my voice echoing. Two hands gripped my wrists tightly and I turned wildly to see Tino only a few inches from my face. 

“Lukas! Its okay, calm down!” He pulled my wrists closer to him, violet eyes wide with concern. Upon hearing his voice, though my chest still constricted in fear, I was able to reassure myself that I’d had a nightmare and was awake now. Berwald, Mathias, my brother, and Tino. They were safe. My breaths came in large heaves as I took in Tino’s very alive features. Pale skin, bright eyes, messy blond hair, moving lips. He seemed to scan me for a moment as well. “Oh my God. Are you crying?”

I damn well knew I was crying but took my arms away to furiously wipe at the tears with the sleeves of my shirt, shaking my head insistently. He wasn’t having it though and took my wrists back from my face to give me a look. 

“I’m fine.” I forced out, leaning my head against his shoulder and resting my hand on his other one. I just really needed to touch him and feel that he was truly alright. “Can I just stay like this for a while?” Tino gently pushed me back to slide down onto his side and urged me to do the same. As soon as I did, he pulled me against his chest, arms wrapped comfortingly around my back. “This is better.” I admitted, my voice muffled by his shirt, which he giggled at.

“You’re lucky Mathias spent the night with Emil or he would’ve barged in waving a battle ax or something, with the way you screamed.” I felt my cheeks burn at the reminder, but I took in a deep, shaky breath to let his familiar scent calm me down. “Its alright, go back to sleep or just relax. I’ll be right here.” Tino took the hand that wasn’t supporting my head and began to rub my back soothingly. 

I didn’t speak another word for the rest of the night but couldn’t help remembering doing something similar for him a while back. It looked like he wasn’t the only one who needed support in this unpredictable, psychotic world, but at least we could be that for each other.

_I’m so glad I met you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end in all of its fluffy glory. I am a hardcore SuFin shipper but I felt like the world needed a little more NorFin. Thank you for reading, I hope it was worth your time.


End file.
